Before the Second Task
by TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms
Summary: Do you every wonder what Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur were talking about before the second task? Well, here's your answer…probably. Rated T for language. I don't own Harry Potter. One shot.


_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

That is the clue from the golden egg which each of the four Triwizard champions retrieved from a dragon in the previous task. Luckily, it didn't take too long for Harry Potter, the fourth and youngest champion, currently in the champions' tent with the others, to work out that it meant that something important to him would be left in the deepest, darkest depths of the Black Lake, all amongst the likes of merpeople and the Giant Squid, and that he would now have to go and retrieve it within just one measly hour. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for one whole hour, so, thanks to Dobby, Harry would be using Gillyweed to help him throughout the task. However, Harry did not know anything about Gillyweed, whether it is actually safe and what on earth would happen after he had eaten the strange plant. Everything seemed to be stressing him out at the moment, so Harry just stood quietly in a corner of the tent, thinking over his fairly non-existent plan.

"How are you doing?" asked Cedric, walking over to him, not exactly emitting rays confidence, but Harry just said,

"Saying this in the nicest possible way: WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS FUCKING COMPETITION!?"

"Hey, just calm down!" ordered Viktor, who came and grabbed onto Harry's shoulders, then started to shake them. "None of us know why or how you were put in this."

"But we don't think you put your name in the Goblet," said Fleur joining the conversion.

"Well, you're the only ones who think that," moaned Harry.

"I wouldn't say that," said Cedric, "Ron? Hermione?"

"Ok, you can add them both to the list of 'believers', but Ron didn't come round until just after the first task. He reckons you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire!" The three other champions just stared at him, totally offended. "Moving on…" said Harry, clearly not wanting to be brutally murdered or let Ron meet the same gruesome fate, "Speaking of Ron and Hermione, have any of you seen them?"

"Or Cho?" said Cedric.

"Or my little sister, Gabrielle?" added Fleur. Suddenly, Viktor stopped shaking Harry's shoulders and looked totally worried and said,

"Wait. Did you say that you haven't seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since yesterday," replied Harry. Just then, Fleur had a revelation.

"Do any of you think that the people who have gone missing are the ones 'we'll sorely miss' and are now at the bottom of the lake?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it could be." said Cedric, "Well, whatever we have to save, how are you all getting to the bottom and back within an hour without drowning?"

"Well, if I have to breathe underwater for an hour, I better get myself a bubble of air!" said Fleur.

"Yeah, the bubble-head charm seems like the best solution." agreed Cedric. However, Harry said,

"See I didn't think of that, but I do have this handy plant - Gillyweed." Then, everyone asked,

"What about you Viktor?"

"I'M GONNA BE A FUCKING SHARK!" shouted Viktor enthusiastically. For the next 5 minutes, everyone just sat in silence thinking,

"Why the hell would you want to transfigure yourself into a shark!?"

And,

"Fuck, I'm going to be eaten by Viktor!" The silence was finally broken by Dumbledore entering the tent and saying,

"The time has come champions!" All he was greeted with was four mixed expressions. He tried to read them, but all he could decipher was a faceful of fear in Fleur, a few shots of shock in Cedric, amazement with a dash of confusion in Harry and utter confidence in Viktor. Dumbledore was going to ask about what happened, but in the end, he didn't as it would probably be something weird, complicated or weird and complicated, and to be honest with you, he didn't really want to know. Without another word he took the champions out of the tent to the Black Lake for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.


End file.
